CRAP ProtectoRIte Agreement
The CRAP ProtectoRIte Agreement was a ProtectoRIte between the Random Insanity Alliance and the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers, formerly Cool Rats And People, announced on November 6, 2007. The treaty was upgarded to a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact, the "CRAPwow! You'll be saying wow every time" treaty, on January 7, 2009. Preamble Coalition of Royal Allied Powers, hereby known as CRAP, and the Random Insanity Alliance, hereby known as RIA, acknowledge their friendship through this treaty. Both CRAP and RIA are to remain sovereign, and commit to peaceful relations and mutual respect. The following is a Protectorate agreement between the two alliances; CRAP and RIA, to ensure that CRAP can grow and prosper, and eat lots and lots of pie. Article I CRAP agrees that they will become a protectorate of the RIA. RIA will come to the aid of the CRAP in all defensive wars that CRAP gets involved in. Both alliances are to still remain sovereign. Article II Because CRAP is pretty much the only one benefiting from this, in return we will vote for whoever is currently running for Maroon Team Senate. This way, RIA benefits as well. Article III RIA agrees to help CRAP in any defensive wars that they get involved in, providing CRAP have a legitimate reason for fighting. RIA will give aid, financially and military to CRAP should they require it. If by some strange twist of fate RIA actually needs help fighting a war, CRAP may help by joining in on the battle, or by providing both financial and military aid as well. Article IV CRAP may do as they wish foreign affair wise, however, if CRAP wishes to sign any sort of a pact with any other alliance, it is required that CRAP discusses the matter with RIA, just so that everybody knows what is going on. Article V If either CRAP or RIA wish to establish trade relations by either asking for trades or establishing a Trade Circle with each other, they may feel free to do so. Article VI If CRAP has a situation that they don’t know how to resolve, CRAP may ask the RIA for advice on how to solve their problem. This is just to insure that CRAP can run as efficiently as possible. Article VII All agreements made in the PIAT that CRAP and RIA has together still stand. Article VIII: Void This Treaty/Pact may be declared void, should either CRAP or RIA wish for it to end. For it to be declared void, one or both alliances must tell one another that they wish for it to be void, and provide a reason why they wish to end this Treaty/Pact. Article IX: To sum it all up Upon the signing of this document, both parties agree to all articles above, which basically says (in a long and drawn out process) that Coalition of Royal Allied Powers will become a protectorate of the Random Insanity Alliance. Signed by Random Insanity Alliance Delta1212, Leader Vintus, Co-Leader EnragedLobster, Head of Foreign Affairs Kaiser, War Advisor Moth, Economic Advisor Coalition of Royal Allied Powers Chuck Normis Matthew Baer Slicer845695 Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance